


Cashier Boy

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Jongwoon works in a cafe, Ryeowook is a college student.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 17





	Cashier Boy

Ryeowook stopped by a coffee shop before going home one afternoon.

“One green tea latte to go, please.”

“Hot or iced?”

“Hot would be great.”

“Alright. Here’s your change.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

Ryeowook gasped when he realized what he just said. He looked up at the cashier who was just as surprised as he is.

“Don’t you think I should at least pay for your drink before saying that?” The cashier boy laughed as he handed Ryeowook his drink.

Ryeowook’s face was bright red. He took his drink, bowed and muttered a soft I’m sorry before dashing out of the café. 

The cashier boy was left amused.

The next day, Ryeowook came back. Thankfully, the cashier boy was there.

“Hi.”

“Oh, hello. It’s you again.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I haven’t slept for 48 hours straight.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Really? But it was really embarrassing. I don’t usually say I love you to strangers.”

“Yes, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright…”

“Well, what will you be having today?”

“Hm, let me see…”

“May I recommend the brownies? They just came out of the oven.”

“Alright, I’ll have that and a green tea latte. Iced.”

“Alright.”

“…”

“…”

“God, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I studied for a huge exam for two days without sleeping. I was cracked out on pills. I think I was hallucinating at some point during the exam. You know, I was even lucky to be able to walk back home without face-planting on the sidewalk.”

“You did seem pretty tired. How was the exam?”

“I think I did well.”

“That’s great. You know what, the brownies and latte are on me.”

“What, are you serious?”

“Yeah. Take it as a reward for studying so hard.”

“Holy shit, I do love you!”

“You’re adorable.”

“Thank you. For the threat, I mean. Oh god, this is so embarrassing.”

“You’re very welcome.” The cashier boy handed Ryeowook his order.

Ryeowook smiled at the cashier boy. He noticed the boy’s nametag.

“So, Jongwoon… What time do you get off work?”

“Are you asking me out?” The cashier boy, Jongwoon, grinned.

“Maybe.”

“I’ll be out by four.”

Ryeowook nodded. He reached out and took Jongwoon’s pen from his chest pocket and scribbled something on a piece of napkin before handing it to Jongwoon.

“Well, I’ll see you later.”

Ryeowook smiled at Jongwoon, took his drink and brownie and left the café. 

Jongwoon raised a questioning eyebrow. He took the napkin and read the neatly written words. Jongwoon chuckled and folded it carefully and tucked it inside his wallet. 

I’ll stop by again later. See you at 4.  
-Ryeowook


End file.
